Khelben Arunsun
Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun (born 414 DR – died 1374 DR) was the Lord Mage of Waterdeep, a masked Lord of Waterdeep and powerful archmage. One of the few spellcasters to become one of Mystra's Chosen, Khelben was a serious, imposing wizard, and a grim proponent of law and order whose methods of achieving the ultimate good were often highly questionable in the eyes of the righteous. One such deal - with Fzoul Chembryl, cleric of Bane and leader of the sinister Zhentarim - led to the once highly regarded member of the semi-secret Harper organization being simultaneously expelled and leaving the organization. Khelben did not leave alone, however - he formed the Harper splinter-group the Moonstars, to better suit his needs. Overview Appearance Khelben was a 6-foot-tall, well-muscled, bearded man with a receding hairline, black hair with silver streaks, including a prominent one through his beard, and a distinguished, imposing manner. He usually dressed in nondescript robes and was never without his trademark Blackstaff. Personality Often thought to be humorless and grave, Khelben was actually neither. He simply found it easier to deal with people if they were intimidated by or even frightened of him. He had numerous apprentices over the years and liked to encourage young people who displayed an aptitude for magic. Wielding the Art can be a gravely dangerous business, however, and Khelben tried to instill appreciation of that fact in his pupils by keeping up his "stern taskmaster" facade. In private, however, he was quiet and keenly intelligent. With his lady love, Laeral Silverhand, he was gentle and loving. The few apprentices who, purposely or by chance, chanced a glimpse of his private side like his roaring laugh, for example, were all thoroughly unnerved by the experience. The only side of Khelben that few saw was that of the gravely wise tutor or stern archmage with much more important things to think about and do than deal with these younglings. If news of a threat to Waterdeep, the North, or the Realms in general, was brought to him, Khelben would go into action, planning countermeasures, seeking the aid of allies, and asking the informer to continue in search of more information. Those who knew Khelben well sometimes refered to him as a spider in the center of a massive web of information, schemes, plans, and counterplans. While his web was centered on the City of Splendors, Khelben placed tendrils across the North and beyond. Just as he was noted as a collector of magic and magical items, Khelben also was a hoarder of information. He was a firm believer in the credo, "A secret isn't a secret if you tell anyone." He commonly manipulated people and events with this exclusive store of knowledge; to this end he'd never volunteer information that wasn't specifically requested of him. Combat/Tactics As an archmage, Khelben had little cause to enter melée. He uses his magical items, formidable array of spells, and his Chosen powers (especially his Silver Fire), in that order, to deal with his foes. History Most folk knew Khelben as a revealed ex-Masked Lord of Waterdeep, and member of the City of Splendors' wealthy Thann noble clan, as well as an archmage of power to rival Elminster, but they also believed that Khelben was the son of Zelphar Arunsun and Lady Lhestyn. This was the identity that Khelben had assumed, when in actuality Zelphar was his son. Zelphar's son was Khelben the Younger - called "Ravencloak" - who left Abeir-Toril to go planewalking and exploring, ending up on the Greyhawk world of Oerth. Khelben (the Elder) took his grandson's place for both their sakes. His origins could be a weakness, so nobody - not even most of his family - save a few of his closest allies, knew his origins and true age. Khelben was once "The Nameless Chosen", the child of Arun Maerdrym - the first half-elf born to a noble elven family of the ancient city of Myth Drannor - and the human ranger Arielimnda. Khelben made a name for himself to prove himself worthy in the disapproving eyes of his elven peers, battling phaerimm along the way. In 1367 DR Khelben retired from his role as a Masked Lord of Waterdeep (only to quickly - and secretly, rejoin their ranks). During this time Khelben spendt his time organizing (some would say manipulating) events in Faerûn and with the aid of his Moonstars, along with his beloved wife - Laeral Silverhand Arunsun of the Seven Sisters, whom he once rescued from the grip of the Crown of Horns and the part-dead god Myrkul. Death In 1374 DR Kelbun Arunson brought together many powerful mages in order to create a high magic spell that would bring back the lost city of Miryater's High Mages, leading to his death. However his legacy will live on in the twins that Lareal carries. Novel and Game Appearances Khelben appears in many Forgotten Realms novels, including the Songs and Swords series, The Avatar Series, the Return of the Archwizards trilogy, and Blackstaff. He appeared in 1990 SSI/Westwood computer game Eye of the Beholder 2: Legend of the Darkmoon, as the one who gives the player the mission to investigate the Temple of Darkmoon. He also shows up in the Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone video game, where he sealed away Ygorl and Cireka in a demon stone to stop them from destroying the realms. He was voiced by Patrick Stewart. Blackstaff is mentioned in Neverwinter Nights as the mage who discovered the four reagents needed to cure the plague (these four were a dryad, a yuan-ti, an intellect devourer, and a cockatrice). He also is mentioned in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn as having once met with Gorion, to whom he spoke like an equal. References * See Also * Images of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun Category:People from Waterdeep Category:Chosen of Mystra Category:Moonstars Category:Archmages